Call Me Back
by R'3C-AL
Summary: Cuando tu vida aún no recibe a "esa persona especial", un simple comercial se convierte en tu única esperanza. Al parecer todo marcha bien, pero, ¿De verdad puedes confiar ciegamente en alguien cuya identidad no conoces? -Basado en un episodio del programa CATFISH- [CrackFic],[AU],[Yaoi],[RIREN]


¿Qué tal? He venido desde muy lejos a compartirles otro fic. Para los que siguen el otro, saben que subiría actualización y dos nuevos pero no he tenido ideas, así que solo comencé este. Aclaro que no estoy imitando otros fics, es similar pero yo me estoy basando en un episodio de CATFISH que vi hace poco. -_**El disclaimer mainstream de siempre-**_Sin más qué decir, el capítulo.

.

* * *

**· Dígito I ·**

.

.

Dos pequeños golpes a mi puerta fue lo que escuché.

Me levanté del sillón donde me encontraba leyendo. Me coloqué mis pantuflas y me dirigí hacia la entrada mientras decía: -¡Ya van!-

Llegué finalmente. Me dispuse a poner mi mano sobre el pomo. Lo giré y di un paso hacia atrás para poder abrir completamente la puerta. Alcé mi vista para ver de quién se trataba.

¿Helado? ¿Petrificado? ¿Confundido?

No había palabra que pudiera describir la situación en la que me encontraba. Era una broma, ¿cierto?

-Te encontré- fue lo que pronunció

¿Qué hacía Levi aquí?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**3 años atrás.**

.

.

.

-Two can be complete without the rest of the world, two can be complete without the rest of the world, do it for the people that have died for your sake, an entire generation that has nothing to say- era lo que cantaban dos chicos en la habitación al estar sintonizando una radio online.

-¿Tú crees lo que dice la canción, Armin?-preguntó cierto joven que al parecer era su mejor amigo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Tú no?-

-No lo sé. Para ti es fácil decirlo porque estás con Annie, pero si no fuera así, ¿pensarías lo mismo?-

-Oh, vamos Eren, no te deprimas. Puede que tengas razón pero no es como si la soledad fuese la mejor opción. Tal vez al menos una persona puede ser tu todo.-concluyó con una sonrisa motivadora hacia su amigo. A sus 19 años, Eren jamás había estado en una relación, o peor aún, ni siquiera se había enamorado alguna vez. Conocía bastante gente pero ninguna le atraía en lo absoluto.

-Volvemos después de unos comerciales- comentó el locutor.

El primer comercial se hizo presente. El segundo. El tercero. Siempre eran los mismos, que hasta ambos se los sabían de memoria pero uno nuevo los sorprendió.

Una canción escucharon. Ambos la conocían perfectamente. Aquella melodía, ritmo, el bajo, los coros, la voz. Eran los Arctic Monkeys con su sencillo "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?". Pensaron que los comerciales concluyeron pero después de escuchar exactamente 53 segundos, una voz femenina se presentó mientras la música disminuía de volumen para permitir que se escuchara lo que diría.

"Tú que estás aburrido de tu monótona vida y quieres pasar el rato conociendo gente nueva, 104-LR ha traído una nueva aplicación: "chat telefónico", que te permite encontrar gente interesante cerca de ti. Envíanos un mensaje a nuestra plataforma y así te daremos una clave para que comiences. Únete y diviértete."

El comercial concluyó y siguieron otros después.

-Qué payasada. Seguramente lo usan para secuestros o . . . ¡Ya sé! Como medio de prostitución- comentó un desinteresado Eren mientras realizaba unos trazos en su cuaderno.

-Así parece, hasta la canción va como anillo al dedo- dijo Armin con cierta gracia.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! Tienes razón, no lo había pensado.- comentó Eren mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

La tarde pasó con normalidad. Ambos iban a casa del otro para realizar los trabajos escolares. Hasta tenían ropa del otro por si se daba la ocasión de dormir alguna vez en casa ajena. Nada fuera de la rutina ocurría hasta que tres semanas después, una nueva noticia se rumoreaba en las clases y fuera de ellas.

¿Hablan en serio?- Preguntó con cierto entusiasmo una chica que respondía como Sasha mientras observaba atentamente lo que platicaban dos jóvenes frente donde ella se encontraba.

-Así es.-Contestaba de una manera relajada, confiada y alegre uno de ellos mientras buscaba la mano de el que se encontraba en su costado izquierdo para entrelazarla con la suya y le proporcionaba un instantáneo pero sincero beso en la mejilla ajena.

-¡AH! ¡Marco!-lo decía al momento en que dirigía su mirada al antes mencionado con una expresión de poca incomodidad. No esperaba que él hiciera eso.

-Oh... ¡vamos Jean! Si ya les contamos, ¿por qué tu sorpresa?-Y así era. Ambos sujetos tenían una relación. - ¿Es que acaso no me quieres?- le cuestionó. Acto seguido fue que bajó su vista fingiendo desánimo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Se había exaltado. Había soltado la mano del otro para pasar de su lado a posicionarse enfrente de él ignorando completamente a las personas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos presenciando lo que acontecía.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Además, ya no me engañarás. No seré una pieza más de tus juegos- No. Claro que no. No iba a dejar su orgullo a un lado, pero tambén quería a su novio.

El otro solo se limitó a escucharlo y observarlo. Le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas y que Jean estuviera a casi nada de acceder a ser "una pieza más". Parecía que ambos tenían bastante tiempo de conocerse por el modo en que se hablaban con demasiada confianza.

Eran al menos seis personas alrededor de ellos. Prestaban mucha atención a lo que hacían y decían. Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes que pasaban cerca del montón, se acercaron para saber qué sucedía. Al llegar al "centro de la acción", reconocieron a varias personas, una de ellas era Ymir, amiga de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Fue lo que preguntó uno de los que habían llegado tratando de ver algo que le diese alguna idea.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Eren! Solo mira...- Le respondió al momento que se hacía a un lado permitiéndole pasar para que lo averiguase por él mismo. Se acercó un poco más y divisó a su amigo Jean frente a otro sujeto. Lo conocía muy bien y al notar su mirada seria no dudó en abrirse paso entre las demás personas y llegar hasta la escena.

-¡Por favor!- La petición de Marco fue lo que alarmó a Eren, ya que no interpretó muy bien su voz al pronunciar aquellas dos palabras. Pero antes de que Jean respondiera a la súplica, Eren instintivamente lo arrojó al suelo evitando que llegara a golpear al otro sujeto.

-¿Eren? ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-Decía un dolorido Jean en el suelo al ser impactado tan fuertemente. Marco solo se quedó parado viendo a su novio tirado y tratando de adivinar la razón de aquel joven.

-¿Cómo de que qué? Hay diversas maneras de solucionar los problemas. ¡Ya deja la violencia a un lado!-

La razón se dio a conocer y Marco se hincó a lado de Eren y Jean.

-Hum... disculpa- Marco miraba a Eren algo dudoso.

-¡No te acerques!- Eren extendió su brazo de manera que Marco estuviera a una distancia considerable de Jean.-No te preocupes, lo haré entender.-Al concluir Eren, Jean lo empujó, se puso de pie, acción la cual Marco imitó. Jean inmediatamente se sacudió el polvo y tierra de su pantalón.

-No te preocupes, yo también puedo hacerlo entender.-Le decía a Eren al momento que le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara y cuando estaba totalmente enderezado, Marco volvió al costado de Jean mientras este tomaba su mano con la suya.

-¡¿Eeeh?!-Eren dio un ligero paso hacia atrás. Su mirada realmente representaba el significado de confusión en toca su extensión.

-¿Estás bien?-Marco examinó el cuerpo de Jean para verificar que no estuviera herido.

-Sí- pausó - Y sí.

-¿Sí qué?-Ahora Marco era el confundido, al igual que los demás espectadores que han presenciado todo. La pareja se miraba mutuamente.

-Sí te quiero.-Pronunció Jean simultáneamente rascando su nuca, mientras Marco tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo había logrado. Las chicas ahí no tardaron en murmurar o suspirar un "aww" al haber visto aquel acto.

-¿Es tu novio?-Eren finalmente había captado el mensaje. La pareja asintió. -¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado?- Jean iba a responderle pero una chica ahí llamada Petra era observada por todos los ahí presentes cuando escucharon su tan alzada voz al interrumpir a Jean. - ¡Cuenta la historia otra vez!-

Y así sucedió. Nuevamente contaron "la historia", no sin antes dirigirse a un jardín cercano todo el montón de estudiantes. Jean era el que más hablaba y Marco agregaba uno que otro comentario.

* * *

**_·Hace exactamente tres semanas·_**

.

-Yo me encontraba escuchando la radio online de siempre y escuché el nuevo comercial, ese de el chat telefónico. Al principio me pareción una payasada pero como no tenía algo que hacer, decidí averiguar qué tan cierto era eso. Ingresé al sitio web de la radio y recibí la clave. Después, ingresé al mismo sitio por medio de mi móvil y al hacerlo introducí la clave, unas intrucciones me aparecieron y comencé a seguirlas. Lo único que tenías que hacer era grabarte a ti mismo dando datos sobre ti, tus gustos, personalidad, todas esas cosas, pero solo tenías máximo 20 segundos. Pensé lo que diría y proseguí a grabarme. Envié la grabación en una caja con el nombre del área en la que vivo y después de eso tenía que teclear cualquier número al azar, ya que así podía escuchar la "autobio" del usuario y a ti te correspondía aceptar o rechazar.-

* * *

-Y te interesó la de Marco- le comentó Eren.

-Así es-

-Y es que coincidíamos en algunas cosas-añadió Marco. -Salvo por la actitud-rió un poco después de decirlo.

-Entonces, después nos la pasamos platicando todos los días y supimos que asistimos a la misma escuela, nos conocimos...-dijo Jean.

-Y empezamos a concurrirnos y pues ahora... salimos.- Dijo un alegre Marco.

-¿Y todo gracias al chat ese?-Era Armin el que preguntó, siempre acompañando a Eren. La pareja solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Al concluir esa historia, todo el montón platicaba de diversos temas, unos se retiraban para dirigirse a sus casas o a cualquier otro lugar, ya que todos los profesores tenían una reunión y de esa manera hubo clases libres. Eren decidió retirarse ya que tenía deberes atrasados por hacer. Se dirigió a su casa, no sin antes comprar un helado. Lo compró, llegó a su departamento, se duchó y comenzó sus deberes, no sin antes sintonizar aquella radio online. Eran cerca de las 5:30 pm y el "nuevo comercial" se presentó nuevamente. Lo escuchó. Ahora no le era tan indiferente por lo de la historia de su amigo. Marco le pareció un chico bastante agradable como para tolerar todo el santo día a Jean. Río ligeramente en pensar eso. El comercial finalizó. Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y pensó: _¿Sería buena idea intentarlo? Será solo para entretenerme, ¿cierto?_ Bueno, nada perdía, de cualquier manera, solo tenía que definirse, solamente eso.

Así que fugazmente, ingresó al sitio, le dieron su clave, ingresó con el móvil, recibió instrucciones y se grabó. Todo era exactamente igual a como había contado Jean.

Envió la grabación. Tecleó la cifra 252.

-Bien... Aquí vamos.-

.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas.**_

-Creo que no hay algo más que deba agregar. Lo de siempre, ya saben, si hay un errorcillo por ahí. Tal vez se les hace largo o innecesario toooodo lo de Marco y cabasho pero en verdad quería ponerlos ya que serán importantes:L

-Agradezo a **Joeri-Izamune**, ya que me ayudó a tomar en cuenta ciertos puntos para la redacción y todo eso. Muchísimas gracias ^^. Denle like a su página en fb: "Shingeki Parejas Yaoi". Así es shavos, abriré espacio publicitario como en la radio xd

-También de igual manera agradezco a las otras personas que me dejaron un review:3 Ustedes motivan o/

Sería todo, gracias por leer. Un review, PM, un pan?) lo que sea, son bienvenidos:3

Nos vemos. Buen inicio de semana para todos ustedes.


End file.
